Magna Carta: The Phantom of Avalanche
Game Release and Distribution Magna Carta: The Phantom of Avalanche (마그나카르타: The Phantom of Avalanche in South Korea) is a role-playing video gamereleased in 2001 in South Korea by Softmax, and is the predecessor to the PlayStation 2 title, Magna Carta: Tears of Blood. It is the first installment in the Magna Carta series. Though not officially having been localized outside of South Korea, The Phantom of Avalanche retains a somewhat sizable fan-base of non-Korean players. Game Background Calintz, once having been a high-ranking royal guard, left his home of Shudelmir many years ago to seek adventure elsewhere. Though having left his home in a peaceful state, Calintz decided to return home years later only to find Shudelmir in chaos. The sheer growth of monsters, as well as the rise of two important factions, have left Calintz with no choice but to join the Schwarz Strum as the 7th Squad Leader. Many rumors have surfaced about the origin of the monsters. Particularly, the monster growth has been attributed to the enthroning of the new Emperor, Shulenlord. Many people believe that Vermillion, one of the two rising factions, is releasing the creatures in hopes of dethroning the new Emperor, and that the Emperor is retaliating against Vermillion in this same fashion. Amidst this conflict, political struggles between the fallen Princess, Juclecia, and the new Empress, Leona, have contributed a fair share to the chaos of Shudelmir. Having lost her mother to a senseless crime of murder, Juclecia was stripped of her royal authority and cast out into the rural district to conscribe to the lifestyle of a mere commoner. Though Juclecia was entitled to inherit her mother's throne, she held no say in the enthronment of the new Empress nor the Empress' decision to abolish Juclecia's royalty. Rallying the support of other nobles, Juclecia hopes that she can achieve Empress Leona's dethronement and restore peace to her kingdom. Game Play Magna Carta employs a turn-based battle system based on the conditional usage of TP. (Turn Points) When a character achieves his or her turn, the player is given the options of moving the character around and / or executing a skill. (The turn automatically ends upon executing a skill, regardless of any other conditions present.) Both the movement range of the character, as well as any skills she or he executes, costs a specific amount of Turn Points to be accomplished. While moving, free roaming is allowed around the battle field during one's turn, but within a limited range which is indicated by an aura. The size of the aura, like many elements of battle, may be affected by the turn range, so characters who have TP left over from previous rounds may find a slight range advantage in the next. There are three types of attacks: The first type is just a plain melee/range attack. The character simply uses his/her weapon to attack his opponent with little damage. The Second type is an ability attack. The type of attack requries at least 2 TP to activate. Stronger attack of this type requires 3 TP. This type of attack is much stronger than the plain, ordinary melee/range attacks. However, Roffma would be a different case. His ability is mostly consistent of healing. His healing TP usages can be varied on how much healing power Roffma uses. The last type of attack is called a Final Crash. In order to activate this attack, one must find a specific rhythm and use plain ordinary attacks 4 times in a turn according to that rhythm. What it means by four times, it means to click space four times during a turn. The rhythm is dependent on which character is used. The rhythm begins when the three orange rings surrounding the character merges. If the Final Crash is achieved three times, the player goes into "Crazy Mode." If Crazy Mode is achieved three more times, "Over Crash" is activated. These moves are extremely deadly to opponents. Nonetheless, if the attack and the rhythm are not synchronized to create Final Crash attacks, it could be proven to be a disadvantage because all it would have done is attack the opponent with weak melee/range attacks when the opponent could have been heavily damaged with ability attacks. In the case one is frustrated fighting weak monsters and want to finish it quickly, press the number "9" on the keyboard. This is a bug that the game came with. Anyway, this method allows one to defeat all the monsters in each of the characters' attack range in one turn. Cast Category:Games